Saving the kick
by sharingstories2
Summary: After Mindy left she reappears two years later after Dave disappears can she saves him before all hell breaks lose?
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't that she didn't want to come back it was just that coming back to see _him_ so soon. She hadn't really thought about coming back so soon it had only been two years and the whole fiasco had only just calmed down. The only reason she had was because

Marcus had left her a frantic voicemail and she owed it to him to see why

And

The system where she and Dave would talk at least once a week had broken.

To say the least she was worried. He had always messaged her to make sure she wasn't dying somewhere and this was the first time he hadn't. It had been two weeks and she decided she was going to go find his sorry arse and find out why.

Upon arriving at Marcus's house Mindy felt nervousness. She knocked on the door. Realising she still had a key she let herself in. Marcus ran in to her.  
"Mindy Macready where the hell of you been!"  
"Marcus-"  
"Leaving Dave a depressed messed"  
"What-"  
"And now with him gone"  
"MARCUS WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE!" Marcus shrunk back.  
"You haven't seen the news have you?" Mindy shook her head.  
"He's been kidnapped Mindy, they apparently had you…. Well he's been lovesick mess since you left…. He went to you here it'll be better if I show you." He took Mindy to his laptop. On the screen Dave was sprawled out across the floor. Blood was trickling down his face and a black eye was blooming. A tall man pulled kickass to his feet. Mindy felt her heart seize up, her best friend and first kiss was looking like he'd seen death.  
"Tell her kickass" Mindy and Marcus stared at Dave in interest.  
"Tell who what?" the man punched Dave across the face and more blood flew from his mouth.  
"Tell hit girl you prick"  
"Tell her what…. That going around kidnapping me could land you a one way ticket to prison I'm pretty sure she knows that." Mindy smirked Dave and his lame jokes.  
"Tell her what I want her to know!"  
"No"  
"Tell her!" Dave remained silent. A knife was brought to his throat and Mindy clenched her fists. The man was going to kill him and the man had to be put down.

Dave suddenly fell back to the floor a new cut on his face.  
"Hit girl get down to this address if you want your sidekick alive and kicking." Dave's eyes went wild.  
"NO HIT GIRL PLEASE-"the screen went blank.

Mindy walked away from the laptop.  
"Mindy what are you going to do?" she pulled off her leather jacket top and jeans to reveal her hit girl outfit.  
"I'm going to show these motherfuckers who their dealing with."


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr"Dave knew he was going to die, he knew that span class="aBn" tabindex="0" data-term="goog_176721992"span class="aQJ"tonight/span/span he would join his dad. He looked at the man who had kidnapped him. He really had no clue, if Mindy had seen the message then the man would be / Dave coughed up / "shut the fuck up" the man / "make me whoever you are." The man smiled / " I'm mother fucker 2.0 and yes I will." Mother fucker 2.0 kicked Dave repeatedly till he threw / "And when your little whore gets here I'll make her shut up too" Dave / "shut up she doesn't give a fuck about me, she's gone you twat" suddenly a shadow appeared. br / " Shut the fuck up kickass" Mindy dove low and tripped the man up and began beating him. She stopped abruptly as she saw kickass begin to fall asleep. She pulled out a gun and cocked it. She aimed it at the mother fucker 2.0 and placed her hand on the / " I'm nobody's whore bitch" a loud bang vibrated around the / Mindy ran to Dave and leaned him forward. She pulled out a shot of adrenaline but Dave stopped / "It's my time" he said. Mindy looked at him / "I won't... no it isn't." Dave smiled at her / "T-t-twenty five isn't so baaaad" tears rolled down her face as she took of their / "Dave I can't you can't die you're kickass... get up and kick ass Dave please." Dave leaned up and kissed / "goodbye hit girl... Mindy macready... don't forget" br / Dave's eyes rolled back and he stopped breathing. Mindy closed his eyelids and held him to her. She held him to the cops came. She rode with him to the hospital where they needed to take him away. Mindy was still for the rest of the night. She was still as Marcus took her away,as a cop tried to question her and as Marcus finally got her to bed./p  
p dir="ltr" That night Mindy for the first time in seventeen years Mindy let herself grieve. She grieved for her daddy, for her lost child hood and for Dave. Dave, the superhero with absolutely no reason to be one. Dave her best friend. Dave the man who saw through the mask. Mindy cried as she realised that after everything she'd lost him, the man who no matter what stood by her. Not only that but she'd lost herself. She'd lost hit girl./p 


	3. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
